


Wet Grass and Wine Glass

by amrtrrs



Series: STRAY BOYZ TECHNOLOGY [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changlix if you squint, Fluff, M/M, i can do whatever i want, idk how to tag, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrtrrs/pseuds/amrtrrs
Summary: When time creep past godly hours, a bored Jisung decides to go somewhere with a stranger. Anything to get away from the insufferable atmosphere of a party.





	Wet Grass and Wine Glass

* * *

**Wet Grass and Wine Glass**

minsung

 

 _you wanna get out of here?_  
_minho x jisung_

 

I look from the half empty cup in my hand to the pool. The water's warm against my skin. I make little ripples around me as I kick my feet. The water looks beautiful, it's calming. Quite the opposite of the scene beyond it. Passed out teens, some underage, littered around the yard. Sweaty bodies colliding with one another. Who am I to judge? They seem to be enjoying.

"Hey, dork." I look up at Felix. He looks sober enough.

"Right back at ya."

"Foxy." He takes off his shoes then, rolls up his jeans and takes a sit next to me. His skinny jeans couldn't roll any further than a little below half his calves though, so they still got wet. "Ah, shit." He says, taking he's feet out and crossing his legs instead. We laugh a little. "What time is it?" He asks, taking a long sip from his own cup, presumably finishing it.

I unhook one of the straps of my bag from my shoulder to bring it in front of me. I pull out my phone to check the time. "12:47." I answer, shoving my phone back.

"God, Jisung. You're such a dork. Why do you have a backpack?"

"It's none of your business. Besides, it's only a small one." I retort.

"My point is still valid."

"This is why I've never lost anything at a party, and you, douchebag, probably lost your phone again. That's why you're asking me for the time instead of checking your own phone."

"Damn, that hurted." He scrunches his face and places his hands on his chest.

"Did you just say 'hurted'?"

"Yeah, get with the tweet slang."

"Keep the tweet slang on twitter."

"Whatever, dork." Felix says, standing up. "Don't you wanna dance?"

"Hell no."

"I didn't kiss up to you for a week to finally get you out of your house so you can talk with the other kids only to have you sit alone in the corner again. You're gonna come inside, find some cutie and dance with him! Do you understand me?" He crosses his arms, seemingly proud of his fake nagging.

"Jesus, mom, okay." I roll my eyes, and take my feet out. I pull out some tissue from my backpack to dry my feet with.

"Dork." Felix fake coughs, as he stands there holding onto his shoes.

"Felix," I say. "Do you want some?" He's hesitant, but still agrees. "Dork." I tease. He only smiles.

_I've known Felix since I could remember. I was 8 when I moved to Australia, and I had a hard time finding any friends in school since I couldn't really speak English well. One day, Felix walked up to me and said "I know how you feel." We spent the rest of that day together._

_Now, 10 years later, we're back in Korea and I couldn't possible have survived without him. He's my ride or die._

We go back inside the house together. The whole place reeks of alcohol and bad decisions. The music is some generic party music with its bass boosted way too much, but when you're drunk I doubt you'd mind. I look to my right and Felix is already flirting with a boy. I just roll my eyes and shake my head.

Quietly, I make my way into the kitchen to get more ice. There's only one other person in here. He stands coolly against the island, sipping and stirring a wine glass filled with beer. It looks strange. I didn't realize I was staring at it until he spoke. "There's no more cups." He defends.

I snap back out of my trans. "O-oh" is all I could mutter. I walk past him to the fridge.

"I'm Minho!" He shouts through the music, looking back at me.

"I'm Jisung!" I say back. I shut the freezer after getting a handful of ice. I swallow a lump in my throat, and ask "W-would you like to dance?" What came over me? Was that my attempt at flirting?

"Yeah, but let me finish this first." He says, holding up the wine glass. "I don't wanna drop and break it." He smiles sweetly, and takes a long sip. "Let's go?"

He leads me out of the kitchen, but takes a right instead. "W-where are you going?"

"You stutter a lot squirrel boy." He smirks. "Don't you wanna get out of here. It doesn't seem like your crowd." He's right, but Felix would kill me.

"I would, but my friend would get mad."

"And why's that?"

"He dragged me all the way here to make friends or whatever."

"I mean haven't you already?"

I tilt my head to the side. "N-no" I say, and he pouts.

"What about me?" He says, but teasingly, acting fake-hurt.

"Oh uhm- I guess you count."

"Cute." He says, smirking again. He takes my wrist, and we walk out the door. He leads me to a car, hopefully his. I text Felix, but I remember he lost his phone.

"I have to tell my friend. He'll get worried." I say.

"Why don't you just call him?"

"He lost his phone." Minho just nods. "What's his name?"

"Felix." I answer.

"Lee Felix?" He asks, a little shocked.

"Y-yeah"

"He's my cousin! My full name's Lee Minho."

"Oh? Cool like the-"

"-actor. Yeah." Seems like he's heard that enough. "Felix was hanging out with my friend a while ago, I could text him." He offers. I think back to the boy Felix was flirting with.

"I'd appreciate it." I smile, so does he. He taps away on his phone and after a minute, he puts it down.

"He's with my friend. He told me to keep you safe.” I nod slowly, staring at his eyes. Maybe it’s just the light, but I swear they twinkled. I love death.

The car starts slowing down after a while, and halts in front of a large open field. What are we doing here?

"We're here." He says, turning off the engine. A GRASS FIELD? MURDER HOTSPOTS? I WAS KIDDING ABOUT LOVING DEATH. IT'S AN EXPRESSION. "Are you okay? You're so pale." I snap out of my thoughts. I didn't realize he's already open my door, waiting for me to come out.

Han Jisung, cause of death: stupidly followed a cute stranger into a field at 1 in the morning. Minho stops. A wave of fear rushes over me. Jisung, you dumbass. This is it. This is how I die.

I anticipate it. Anything. But suddenly he lays down a blanket. I didn't realize he was holding one, I was too preoccupied with my thoughts. "The grass is a little wet." He smiles before taking a seat.

"I- I thought you were gonna kill me." I confess.

"How'd you know?" He asks in shock.

"WHAT?" I start panicking, figuring out how to run away.

"R-relax. I was kidding." He stands. "I would never. Felix would kill me." He smiles, my nerves ease.

"Right, yes. I'm sorry." I slowly sit down, so does he. "It's just, you know. I barely know you, and you lead me to a field in the middle of nowhere."

He's silent. His eyes find mine as he takes in a long breath before releasing it and smiling, content. "I go here to think." He looks around in the grass.

"Oh. Why'd you bring me here?"

He picks up small flower and plays with it. "It's quiet. You like quiet, don't you?"

"I do. How'd you know?" He puts the flower on his ear.

"What's in your bag?" He asks back.

"Why?"

"Is it a book?"

"What?" How did he know? "How-"

"I thought so. I knew you'd be the type to bring books to a party." He shifts a little.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I got the vibe. I just sorta attract myself to people that are like me."

"You bring books to parties too?" I tilt my head to the side. He nods quietly. "What did you bring?"

"Everything I owned."

"What? How?" I ask in disbelief.

"It's my house. All my books are in my room."

"Oh. OH. That was your house."

He lays down and pats the spot next to him. I gladly oblige. The field looks beautiful at night. The grass fills my lungs with its sweet scent. I breathe it in deeper. Laying down, I look at the sky. It's a bright blaze of stars. "I can see why you like it here." I break the silence.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I look at him, but he's already looking at me. "Especially with you here."

"You don't even know me." A warmth rushes over my cheeks. I look away in an attempt to hide it.

"Then let me get to know you." He props himself up and hovers over me. I feel my heart sink to my stomach.

"H-how?"

"You stutter a lot."

"Only w-when I'm nervous." I gulp.

"Do I make you nervous?" He says, starting to smirk

"I- but- no- yes- uhm" He knows what he's doing. He knows his effect on me.

He takes the flower from his ear and places it on mine instead. "You're cute." He smiles, everything in me feels like a giant knot. His smile is breathtaking. He truly is a spectacle. "I believe I was promised a dance." He finally stands, and I finally breathe. He takes his phone out of his pocket and plays a song. I'm unfamiliar with the song, but it fits the mood perfectly. It's slow and soft.

He smiles, offering his hand. I thankfully accept it, standing myself up. He pulls me in close to him. He smells warm like cinnamon, but also a bit of beer. I see him up close. He's beautiful. The moonlight only amplifying it. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his shoulder. Everything just felt right.

"This, this is nice." He sighs.

"Better than nice. It's- it's-"

We continue to sway, perfectly in sync. It was cold out, but he held me so close, I couldn't feel it. Everything else melted away. It was just him and I. It- it was-

"Perfect."


End file.
